White Picket Fence Life
by hails12
Summary: A sequel to "a winchester wedding" starting with an alternate ending and taking place after jessica, but in season 3 without dean's deal. enjoy my story of how dean stops hunting : knocked up supernatural way
1. Chapter 1

White picket fence life is a sequel to my first supernatural fanfiction "a winchester wedding" starting with an alternate ending and continuing into the story. it takes place after jessica and is based off of seasons three episode "the kids are alright" but there is no deal involving dean. white picket fence life is still in progress but anyway i hope you all enjoy :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hailey shut the door behind her and turned to lock it. dean, sam, and hailey had been on the road for about three months since she was set free from her home town. they'd solved over 30 cases in the three months since hailey joined the team, thanks to her great instincts and fast learning techinque, the boys have been able to help more people than ever. plus, dean has never been happier. also, sam seemed to have finally gotten over jessica and has started to date again. for example tonight sam was on a date with a bartender he met the night before. hailey and dean decided to head back to the room for some "alone" time.

as hailey clicked the chain from the locked into place, dean sat on the motel bed. hailey turned around with a look of lust on her face. "what?" dean said.

"oh, nothing. i just miss you thats all,"hailey said walking towards the bed and dean.

"oh, well we can fix that ,"he said as she straddeled him on the bed. the kiss was harsh and sensual. hailey leaned him back to lay on the bed and dean sat up on his elbows as she unbuttoned her shirt revealing the top of a sexy lingure piece. dean just looked with awe at his beautiful wife.

"what's all this for?"dean asked as she returned to her position on top of him.

"oh, nothing. just to celebrate sam's new bachelor attitude and the many alone nights to come," she said, followed by a long kiss. dean led her down on top of him and rolled over to get a better position.

"where have you been all my life?!" dean shouted and kissed her back

"oh, i don't know virginia??"hailey joked when they came up for breathing purposes.

"oh, i love you."

dean woke up the next morning alone in bed. his eyes were blurry with gook. he looked around with his blurry eyes and then got up and walked to the bathroom. hailey's probably getting breakfast or checking in on sam, he thought. he washed his face and eyes at the sink. then he brushed his teeth and turned on the shower. he got in and relaxed under the hot water. after he bathed, he got out and put on some underwear and a pair of pants. he opened the bathroom door and walked over to the other bed to get a shirt out of his suitcase. he dropped the towel in his hand and stopped in his tracks. hailey laid there on the floor, in between the two beds, covered in blood, breathing harshly.

dean raced over to her and put her in his lap."oh my god, oh my god oh my god. what happened??" he screamed panicing. she looked up at him from his lap.

"you, you were in the shower when i came in,"she muttered as best she could," some kind of demon was waiting for me. he did this," she moved her hands away from her chest and revealed two knives stabbed into her torso.

"hold on, i'm gonna get you help. your gonna be okay, hailey. your gonna be okay!" he screamed more to assure himself. hailey just smiled and reached one of her bloody hands to touch his face.

"i love you so much. but we're hunters. it's in our blood and i can't get in the way of you saving the world."

"no. no!! this wasn't suppose to happen," dean said burieng his face in her neck.

"we had a good run love. just smile at me one more time."

"no, no i wont let you die!!" he shouted.

"please, just kiss me one last time and place your hand on mine."

"no, no 'cause that means that it's over and i wont let that happen. i can't let anything happen to you, i promised bobby," he said with tears streaming down his face.

"dean winchester, you are impossible, always sticking to your promises," she let out a strained laugh," you have to let go. let go of the pain. let go of everything and you'll be alright."

"no, no i can't. i just can't-"

"just kiss me," hailey said interrupting. dean bent down to kiss her and the magic exploded in their mouths until hailey's breath started becoming more ragid. "i love you," she whispered and made her last breath.

"i love you! i love you! i loove you!" he repeated over and over again. he pulled her tight and cried into her dead body. the door opened and sam appeared with coffee in his hand. he dropped the container when he saw his dead sister-in-law in the arms of his brother. he raced to deans side and hugged him with all his might. dean cried into his shoulder with his wife still in his lap.

"what, what happened?" sam said the tears forming in his eyes.

"a demon got her," dean said still embraced in his brothers arms. they cried together for a while and then decided to do something with her body. they buried her in an empty field, with flowers and their own grave marker just like hunters do when they aren't salted and burned. dean stood at her grave for a long time while sam watched the sun set in the car. the words kept repeating over and over in his head.

we had a good run, love.

we had a good run, love

i can't do this anymore, he thought. i can't go throught this pain again. who says i have to save the world. theres other hunters out there besides me, dean thought

we had a good run, love will be haunting him forever thanks to some stupid demon. i can't do this any longer.

we had a good run, love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"come on dean. i think this is gonna be a good one," sam said as he drove down the highway with his depressed brother next to him. it's been two weeks since hailey died and dean had barely spoken. except to tell him he wouldn't be hunting anymore and the protest about what to do in the near future. sam had saw a gruesome death by power saw in the newspaper and was convinced that it was supernatural. so, sam jumped at the chance to sneakily take dean's keys from him when he was sleeping, pack up all their things from the motel near hailey's grave, and lug dean into the impala. dean woke up two hours into the drive from New England all the way to Cicero, Indiana. he just glared at sam and simply said he wouldn't do it. now here the two brothers were in the metallicar rolling down the highway.

"are you gonna say anything?" sam offered, to lighten the mood. dean just glared straight ahead through the windshield."i guess not, then."

dean turned his head to look at his brother and gave him another evil eye. "your not gonna even bother to ask me what i know about cicero, indiana?" dean said surprising sam to no end.

"what?!" he shouted,"what do you know about cicero??"

"i know someone who lives there," dean said moving his gaze back to the road ahead of them.

"ummm okay... who?"

"Lisa Braeden. an ex-yoga instructor. bendiest weekend of my life when i took a road trip about eight years ago," dean explained without shattering his shield surrounding his real feelings.

"ooooh. should we stop by and say hi?"

"no, your gonna go hunt this stupid thing while i sit in the motel room and-"

"mope around,"sam interrupted.

"while i think about how i'm gonna get my keys back and escape from you," dean said leaning his head against the passenger side window and shutting his eyes.

sam looked over at his brother and felt the pain he felt. he hated seeing his brother like this. depressed and sheltered. i got to make him better sam thought as he turned to roar on down the back country roads.


	2. Chapter 2

the car shut off, waking dean from his peaceful sleep. Sam got out of the car and walked up the walk way of a suburban looking house. dean didn't know what to think as sam pushed the doorbell in. he wouldn't. he couldn't have looked her up. i didn't even know she was still living here, dean thought as the door opened and there stood Lisa Braeden.

"Hi, i'm sam winchester," sam said with a smile at his brothers ex-lover.

"winchester? as in dean winchester," lisa said with a surprised look on her face.

"yup, dean winchester is my brother. he's in the car right there," sam said pointing to the impala as dean ducked down out of view.

"oh, oh my god. what, what are you guys doing here?" lisa said looking from the empty looking car to sam.

"we're in town on business and dean told me about how you guys hooked up a while back," she shook her head a sam spoke," he um he recently just lost his wife," sam said looking down."he's barely spoken to me at all these past couple of weeks and he told me about you and i just thought maybe, maybe you would be able to cheer him up or-"

"oh, that's horrible come on in," she said motioning him to walk through the door way. deans face crinkled up with embarassment, hate, and anger as sam stepped into the house. what is he doing?! dean thought as lisa shut the door looking one last time at the impala

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"sorry about all the comotion. it's my son's eighth birthday today,"lisa said to sam explaining the kids in the family room, the parents sitting in the kitchen or outside on the lawn, and the moon bounce out back.

"oh, no worries. sorry for just showing up unexpected like this,"sam said with a smile.

lisa smiled back and walked with sam to kitchen. she told him to sit as she refilled up on party foods. sam sat down on the island and waited for her to return.

"so, dean got married?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"yeah, it's a long story. it was totally unexpected and almost arranged but he ended up loving her."

"how'd she die?"

"um, car accident," sam said cursing himself for not thinking this through as thoroughly.

"that's horrible."

"yeah, he's really torn up about it. he thinks it's his fault."

"and, and you think i can make him feel better?" lisa said with another confused look on her face.

"well yeah. i mean not that i think you guys should get back together or anything because he is totally not ready for that and you have a son. but yeah i think you can help him remember the good times and get him back to normal,"sam said rambling.

lisa took a deep breath and said, "okay, but the real challenge is getting him out of the car."

"mmmhmm, not really. i thought that one through enough. the longer i stay in here the longer it's going to kill him and eventually he'll give in and come knocking on the door."

"ya think?"

"i know," sam said with a smile as a little boy with green eyes and brown hair walked up to him. he was wearing a leather looking jacket, boots, old jeans, and had an AC/DC cd in his hand.

"mom! look what i got," the boy said showing lisa the cd.

"wow, honey. listen i want you to meet a friend of mine. Ben this is sam. sam this is my son ben,"lisa said motioning to the boy under her arm. sam just sat there with a weird look on his face.

it took him a minute to return to normal before sam said hi back and ben dragged him away to go play on the moon bounce. lisa let out another breath and walked to the windows in the front of her house. she looked out at the old car and sighed, thinking of the good time she had with dean winchester.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the doorbell rang during lisa's laughing fit. she was laughing at sam as he attempted to catch a group of eight year olds on the moon bounce. the bounce made him look so huge. a friend of lisa called ben to come open up another one of his presents as lisa walked into the house to get the door. it had been about an hour since sam was kidnapped by ben before dean rang the doorbell.

he was nervous and had to get his brother out of there before he exploded himself. dean crossed his fingers and prayed lisa didn't answer the door.

"oh, dean," lisa said.

"hi, lisa," dean said with a little smile.

"come on in. i was waiting for you to get out of the car," lisa said grabbing his arm and pulling him in the door before he could protest. dean followed lisa into the backyard as she explained that today was her son's eighth birthday. dean felt a little bit of jealously and quickly snapped out of it. my wife just died. hailey just died, dean repeated to himself in his head. i can't be happy he thought.

"ben, meet dean. sam's brother," lisa said to a spitting image of himself.

"hi," ben said before returning to the present he was opening. "yes! ACDC greatest hits."

dean chuckled to himself as he followed ben. ben was exactly like dean was when he was his age. but of course he didn't fight paranormal beings and wasn't trained like a warrior and didn't have a little brother to look after. dean stayed silent and got some food as ben wandered off to go talk to some girls.

"ladies, this is my friend dean winchester. make him feel at home while i go get the cake ready," lisa said to a bunch of mothers sitting on the lawn. dean smiled his irresistable smile and turned around so he could listen to them gossip.

"dean as in dean of the best night of my life dean?" one mom said.

"i guess so, because it sure does look like you definetly could have a great night with him,"another said.

dean smiled once again and walked away from the desperate wives.


	3. Chapter 3

dean's headache started to grow as he watched ben talk to the girls at his party. he could not get over the striking resemblance between the eight year old and himself and his mind couldn't help but wonder at the thoughts that ben was his. ben leaned against the fence dean stood at, and smiled at him.

"awesome party man."the two boys then followed their gaze at a hot mom and her daughter as they walked by and dean didn't know whether to laugh or shield the boys eyes for being so young and looking at girls that way. but, he ended up scoulding himself about returning to his old pre-hailey days.

"i know. it's so epic. i mean look at this moon bounce,"ben said gesturing to the gigantic, inflatable bouncey house his brother was jumping around in. dean almost laughed at the sight of sam struggling to catch a bunch of kids.

"so, wheres your dad?? is he around?" dean asked, scoulding himself once more for not controling his curiousity.

"nope, i never met him,"ben said and then ran off to join his friends calling to him on the moon bounce,"see ya." dean waved back and walked inside to find lisa.

"is he mine?"dean said as soon as he found lisa cleaning up the family room.

"dean, hey. are you having fun. i know sam is,"she said motioning to the moon bounce.

"just answer the damn question lisa."

lisa looked dean staright in the face and could see the pain in his eyes. "no. i thought he was too as soon as i found out i was preganant. but he's not. trust me i checked. just another one-night stand leaving me with the greatest gift ever," she said and turned back to the crowed coffee table. she started picking up trash and handing some of it to dean as he followed.

"so, why'd yoou try to change the subject when i asked?"  
"because, because i didn't want you to get your hopes up and want to be here and just forget about everything just because you thought you had a son. i mean for god sakes your doing a great job hiding it and everything but i can see it, dean. i know your in pain and i know your beating yourself up for living after her,"lisa said. dean just looked down at his cluttered hands. "and i know this might sound a little cliched but she would want you to be happy,"she said placing her hand on his cheek. he looked up at her and she saw the same pain in his eyes. hollow. hurt. anger. it was all rolled up inside of him, killing him slowly. she moved her hand away slowly and smiled up at him.

"sam, told me i might be able to make you happy, not doing such a good job so far, am i"she said and dean gave her a little thanks-for-trying smile.

"i don't know if i'll ever be truly happy again,"dean said and she looked away.

"hold that thought, theres my friend, her ex-husband just died and her and her daughter are just torn up about is,"lisa said motioning to the distraught looking women coming through the front door with a plate of cookies.

"how'd he die?"dean asked, what sam had said earlier about a freak accident flashed through his mind.

"he fell on his power saw. it was a tragic accidnt,"she said before walking to go hug her friend, leaving dean to stare at the odd looking girl. there is definetly a case here, dean thought as he stared at the coma-tose like girl as she walked to go join teh party. he cursed himself once more for giving in to his urges and his way of life once more and kept watching the girl until sam stood infront of his gaze.

"i'll kill you later for what you did, but if you were really serious about there being a case here; that is it,"dean said to his brother motioning to the little girl standing in the middle of the lawn weirdly.

there's my dean, sam thought."really, what do you think it is?" sam said.

"i don't know, but something weird is going down with that little girl,"dean said and then looked down at his brothers feet. dean let out a little laugh before saying;"nice socks."

dean walked away from his shoe-less brother and sat down in the den of lisa's house and waited for his brother to go and retrieve his shoes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dean sat, starring at the wall in lisa's den. he could hear her moving around in the kitchen and surronding areas cleaning up. sam had retrieved his shoes and was in the bathroom, but dean really knew he was just snooping. he had that look in his eye. that look that tells dean all he needs to know. sam wanted to go and see if there was any physical evidence that lisa thought about dean often. and if there was he would rub it in his face and be his annoying self. i'm not gona fall for it, dean thought. i wont let him win.

he looked over to the pictures on the end table next to him.

they were mainly of ben, a few with ben and lisa, but mostly ben. she sure does love him.

dean wished for a little split second that he could have had that with hailey. i know that we were both destined to be hunters, but i can dream can't i. with lisa,we wouldn't even have this complication, but with hailey it would always be an option to leave and just go. he felt the metal ring on his finger as he thought of her. his wedding ring. it will never leave my body, dean thought. she always needs to be with me and she always will. that was the second time he thought of that. while burying hailey dean contemplated on whether or not to leave her wedding with her or to keep it with him always. he switched his with hers and took the ring she always wore on her right hand. he wore her wedding ring and placed her right hand ring on the necklace sam had given to him and he always wore.

lisa dropped a plate on the floor, interrupting dean from his thoughts. dean looked at her through the hallway. she looked up and smiled. "sorry, this house is just a mess."

"it's, no problem," dean said, getting up from his place on the den couch and walking to help her in the kitchen.

"so, how long did you say you guys were in town?" lisa said as she cleaned up the broken plate.

"uhh, just a couple of days for business/"

"oh, well you guys should stop by before you go. i would ask you to stay here but we only have the couches,"she smiled up at him.

"no no no. thats not at all what we were thinking. we didn't mean to make you think that or anything-" dean said rambling on.

"it's okay, i was just saying. i mean it's just ben and me here, but we do alright."

"but still, it's rude enough to just drop in on you like this at all. this was all sam's idea. i am so sorry to just surprise you like that."

"you didn't want to see me?"

"no, no, no not all. i did but it's just my wife and i havent been myself you know-"

"oh, dean shut up. i was just joking,"lisa said sipping some water and giving dean a taunting look.

sam walked in and said,"wow, lisa your house is great. i love the decorating. and everything," he said twirling around the living room.

"is he gay?"she asked jokingly.

"i don't know,"dean said. lisa laughed and dean couldn't help but think i love her smile.

"well, we better get going. it's been great seeing you and we will be sure to stop by on our way out," dean said walking and grabbing his brothers shirt to lift him off the couch.

"well, wait. dont' you guys want a home cooked meal? i know you guys are on the road a lot, so doesn't a home cooked meal sound good," she said. from the words home cooked meal dean knew that sam was sold and he couldn't leave him here in case he said something embarrassing about himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"UGH, i can not believe you did that," Dean yelled at sam as soon as the brothers walked into their motel room. "You completely ignored everything i have been going through. How did you like it when i tried hooking you up after jessica? huh? it's the same thing sam, except you decided to start hunting again. i don't want to keep hunting. i am done sam. d-o-n-e done. no more, i can't do it anymore,"dean exhaled and just looked at his younger brother sitting on his motel bed.

"whatever, you know lisa's hot and how awesome was that meal?" sam said with his puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip at dean.

"ah, uh, eh shut up"

sam laughed at his brother and layed down on his bed. "ahhhh, now back to the case..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"wow, now i get why you never mentioned your job,"lisa said to dean. dean and sam had just saved ben from the local changeling and dean explained what his job really entailed.

"yeah, but i don't wanna do it anymore,"dean said looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"why?"

"my wife, i cant- i just can't without her," dean said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"dean, i know sam has probably already told you this but she would want you to move and do what you do. save people,"lisa said taking deans hands.

dean started to cry and said," but i can't." lisa took dean into her arms as the tears started spilling. and they just sat, locked in a hug.

lisa then kissed deans cheek and led her lips to his. they kissed for a deep passionate second and then dean pulled away. he exhaled as she whispered," dean, i i um i know you'll never love me like you loved her but why dont you you stay in town for a little while and-" their lips interrupted lisas babbling. the kiss had this awesome power in it. like the sun and the moon were touching. no matter how much dean enjoyed lisa he still loved hailey more then anything, but he went along with it because he cared about lisa and hadn't felt like this in a while, content but not amazing, and dean like it.

somehow they had reached lisas bedroom and were laying a top her bed. they stripped down and lisa layed dean down on the bed. she wiped his face with her dainty fingers and kissed the splotches away on his cheeks.

"i'm not as flexible as i used to be," lisa smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"i'm not gonna try to replace her, dean. i just want you to feel some happiness again," lisa said. they were laying in lisas bed. ben was stil asleep after the nights crazy activities, he did get abducted by a crazy changeling.

"i know. i just i don't know how i am gonna be there for you and ben. everybody that i care about gets hurt."

"we're not everyone," lisa said. She got up and walked into her bathroom. she brushed her teeth and hair and then returned to the bed. she cuddled into deans chest and pulled the blanket up around her. " ahh, i wish we could just stay her like this all day."

"me too. i-" dean was interrupted by his phone ringing. he reached for it in his jacket pocket and flipped it own.

"maybe i spoke too soon," lisa said getting up and putting on her robe.

"hello?"

"dean, where the hell are you?" it was sam. he sounded worried and tired.

"i'm at lisa's house."

"oh, oooooooh," sam said. dean could hear the smirk in his voice.

"what do you want?"

"oh, nothing. i just thought maybe you had trouble dropping ben off last night. but now that i know your safe i'll just see ya later," sam said hanging up the phone.

"that was sam," dean said getting up and putting his pants on."i'd better get going anyway."

"mm-hmm," dean kissed her cheek as he walked out the room with his jacket in hand. "dean, don't forget my offer about sticking around for awhile," lisa said looking at dean in the mirror on her bedroom window.

dean looked back and met her gaze in the mirror," i wont."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean your sticking around?" sam hollered at dean. Dean had returned to the motel and explained to sam that he wanted to stick around in town.

"sam, i told you i was done and i meant it. i can't do this anymore and i think we or i will be happy here."

"dean, hunting is our life. we cant just get a new one. there will be other jobs and other girls and we have to be there. and what makes you think your ready to settle down again after hailey? huh?" sam yelled.

dean looked down at his hands and then up at his younger brother. he met his gaze and said," i'm not asking you sam. you can't drag me out of here again. you just cant. and why is this life our life? huh? why did god give us this crap life? what did we do to deserve this? nothing nothing of huge significance that i can remember dad telling us. well, i can't take it anymore. i'm sorry but why is this our destiny? why did the man upstairs have to give us this destiny? well i'm sick of it. for now on i'm making my own destiny and you cant do anything about it sammy,"dean said and looked up at his brother.

"well, it looks like you've already made up your mind,"sam said sitting down.

"i have," dean said and stood up to face his brother.

"well, i hope lisa has a guest bedroom," sam said smiling up at dean. dean looked back at him and let out a chuckle.

"your a good brother sam."

"yeah yeah i know. no chick flick moments okay," sam smiled up at his big brother.

more coming soon :)


End file.
